lagooncompanyfandomcom-20200215-history
Revy
Revy (レヴィ, Rebi), sometimes referred by her full name Rebecca (レヴェッカ, Rebekka), is the main female protagonist of the series. She does most of the fighting for the Lagoon Company. __TOC__ 'Background' Very little is revealed about her past, although portions can be pieced together through the series. Revy, originally Rebecca or "Becky", is a Chinese-American born and raised in Chinatown, Manhattan, near Mott Street. Flashbacks throughout the series reveal that Revy may have honed her skills with firearms by shooting at cans. Her father was a severe alcoholic who was highly abusive, in one flashback smashing a bottle into Revy's face. One day, having been chased out of the house by her father's violence, Revy was sat crying on the sidewalk when a policeman pulled over and arrested her for no reason. Once in the cell, the sadistic officer brutally beat and raped Revy. This incident finally pushed Revy over the edge, and she eventually executed her father at point blank range when he apparently did not care about what had happened to her, and told her to get him another drink. She placed a pillow over his head to suppress the noise, or to perhaps avoid looking at her first victim. There are apparently other occasions when the police had abusively exploited thier authority over Revy, as she tells Rock about the time the cops beat the hell out of her for no reason at all, which completely broke her faith in God, which she had previously clung to in desperation. Revy always beleived that the police abused her because to them she was "just another little ghetto rat, with no power and no God." 'Personality' Revy is very competitive, easily bored, and extremely ill-tempered. Unlike Rock, she is undiplomatic, believing in the use of brute force and coercion to get her way. In contrast to this, she's revealed to be highly ticklish. Of all the characters in the series, Revy uses the most foul language. She takes maniacal glee in killing anyone and everyone. She has a changing but volatile attitude towards Rock, the newest and most humble crew member of the Black Lagoon; though she respects him later in the series, she is mostly hostile towards him. She shot Rock at point blank range, but he moved her gun at the last second, during a confrontation in episode 7, and in episode 1 emptied most of a magazine in his direction while arguing with Dutch about their hostage. However, she does have a tendency to save Rock from critical situations, and later on she admits to considering Rock as family to Balalaika After an impoverished upbringing which involved verbal, physical and sexual abuse from those who had power over her (such as her father or the police), Revy has developed an obsession with power, over both herself and others, that causes her to appear feircely independent and violently assertive, often using verbal or physical abuse as a response to anyone who crosses her or to assert her dominance. However,whilst Revy initially appears to be tough, savage and strong-minded, her exterior actually covers up a profound lack of inner-strength and fear of the powerlessness she felt as a child, and her independence is actually more of a reactive attachment disorder, alienating others as much as possible to prevent the exposure of her own weakness and vulnerability. Revy beleives the chief source of power in life is money, and consequentially has developed an obsession with maximising the profits from each job as much as possible, such by ransoming others and looting corpses, and complains when she feels that they are not paid enough. The inhabitants of Roanapur tend to take Revy at face value, as a sadistic, volatile, gun-crazed psychopath, and this is how Revy initially thinks of herself, ignoring the psychological trauma and emotional turmoil that fuels her behaviour, possibly investing herself in this surface image to prevent others from discovering her emotional scars, keeping them hidden even from herself. When Rock arrives, however, he adresses her on a much more personal level, criticising some of her more amoral actions (such as voicing his disapproval of her robbing corpses), causing her to properly think about herself and her lifestyle for the first time. This newfound introspection reawakens a lot of repressed pain, rage and self-loathing for Revy, which causes her to become furious with Rock, initially attempting to push him out of her life and becoming more hostile towards him, culminating in an explosive confrontation at a diner. Rock refuses to apologise to Revy for questioning her way of life, as she is beginning to act like the people in Rock's previous job who always expected him to be submissive and apologetic in spite of thier mistreating and abusing him, and she attempts to execute him in response. Rock berates Revy's arrogance and shameless preoccupation with money and profit (traits Rock saw in his superiors) and exposes Revy's masochistic inner cycle of self-pity over her turbulent childhood and self-destructive urges (viewing herself as a lost cause) that cause her murderous impulses. Revy, who becomes increasingly violent and emotional in the face of the exposure she had feared and done much to avoid, reveals that killing has become the only way she knows of dealing with the problems and people in her life. An example of this is, when becoming uneasy at accepting both Rock and Benny into the Lagoon company, Revy vents her trust issues by becoming particularly chaotic during missions and getting what Dutch nicknames "Whitman fever", going on indiscrimnant shooting rampages and executing hostiles and innocent bystanders alike. After the fight with Rock, however, she realises he understands what it is like to be powerless and abused by those with power (due to Rock's previous employers bullying him and eventually abandoning and trying to kill him to protect thier fortunes) and the two reconcile. It is increasingly implied throughout the series that Revy, in her own emotionally crippled way, is attracted to Rock, but her severe attachment disorder, nihilism, past traumas and violent temper prevent her from acting on her feelings. Instead, she manifests them by being jealously possessive and protective of Rock, always being by his side and reacting with violent hostility to anyone she perceives as a threat to Rock's saftey or as a potential rival for his affections. Eda particularly seems to be aware of Revy's feelings for Rock, and often questions her about them, to which Revy either sidesteps or fails to give a clear answer, or aggressively flirts with Rock in order to provoke her, which always illicits a violent threat from Revy. There's many other indications as well, such as her fierce reaction to Jane's interest in involving Rock in an orgy in a later chapter, which other characters have noticed and even touched upon, with Bao noting it was unusual to see Revy not by Rock's side now. In the "Fujiyama Gangsta Paradise" and "Roberta's Blood Trail" story arcs it becomes much more apparent how much Rock means to Revy, and how much the thought of losing him distresses her. Revy by this point is considerably warmer and more empathetic towards Rock, becoming more concerned with the effects that Tokyo and Roanapur have on him, and encouraging Rock to see his family. When Rock jokes that hanging around with the Lagoon company is proof that he is not normal, Revy gives him an uncharacteristically affectionate smile. One of her funnier aspects being quite forgetful, implying that her brash attitude caters to her stupidity; one moment unable to recall remembering Lotton the Wizard, let alone shooting him, during the Greenback Jane incident, much to Shenhua and Sawyer's amusement. In Vol. 10 (chapter 81) Revy instigates possible bisexuality, by telling Jane that: 'I've won over some sex-starved dykes by playing the man's role.' 'And after that their fingers just weren't enough for them ever again.' This is somewhat ironic in Omake 4, as she is actually changed into her opposite gender, as it was for the other characters. 'Plot' Revy is very competitive, easily bored, and extremely ill-tempered. Unlike Rock, she is undiplomatic, believing in the use of brute force and coercion to get her way. In contrast to this, she's revealed to be highly ticklish. Revy is a merciless and sadistic killer, without a conscience, who will kill anyone at the slightest provocation, even unarmed civilians (as seen in episode 6). Dutch once made reference to University of Texas shooter Charles Whitman in describing Revy after she slaughtered the crew of the Neo-Nazis' boat after a previous conversation with Rock brought up some unpleasant memories, resulting in an internal fit of rage - she even threatened Rock with death if he ever questions or tampers with her way of life. Of all the characters in the series, Revy uses the most foul language. She takes maniacal glee in killing anyone and everyone. She is also a heavy smoker and drinker. She has a changing but volatile attitude towards Rock; though she respects him later in the series, she is mostly hostile towards him. She shot Rock at point blank range, but he moved her gun at the last second, during a confrontation in episode 7, and in episode 1 emptied most of a magazine in his direction while arguing with Dutch about their hostage. However, she does have a tendency to save Rock from critical situations, and later on she admits to considering Rock as family to Balalaika. It is implied throughout the series that Revy, in her own psychopathic, emotionally crippled way, is attracted to Rock, but her severe attachment disorder, nihilism and violent temper prevent her from acting on her feelings. Instead, she manifests them by being jealously possessive and protective of him, reacting with hostility to any perceived threat to Rock's saftey or rival for his affections. According to CIA agents on Basilan Island, towards the end of episode 12, Revy is still notorious in the NYPD, particularly at the 27th Precinct. Since the 27th Precinct does not exist in real-life New York City, this throwaway reference may - or may not - indicate an odd connection to Dick Wolf's Law and Order franchise. This is further suggested in a later episode, when Revy specifically mentions the series. Revy is one of the deadliest fighters in the series, whose skill with firearms and ability to dodge bullets is almost superhuman and unparallelel. There are only a few other characters, such as Roberta and Ginji, that can hold their ground against her in combat. Her weapons of choice are a pair of modified Beretta 92FS's; which are made out of stainless steel and had their barrels extended from 4.9" to 5.9" each (the 5.9" is the combat MOD barrel) and also adapted for silencers. They are engraved with "9mm Sword Cutlass" on both sides, as well as the Jolly Roger of the infamous pirate Calico Jack (which is also inlaid into the ivory grips), and a manufacture inscription in Thai. Due to her ambidextrous marksmanship skills, she is nicknamed "Two Hands" by the denizens of Roanapur. However, Revy has been seen using a variety of other firearms. Constantly living on the edge of life, Revy has developed a rather bleak, almost nihilistic outlook on life, relying only on her own power, skills, and money. She does not believe in God or emotions. However, she seems to respect and trust her companions. 'Combat' Revy is one of the deadliest fighters in the series, whose skill with firearms and ability to dodge bullets is almost superhuman and unparalleled—there are only a few other characters, such as Roberta and Ginji, that can hold their ground against her in combat. Her weapons of choice are a pair of modified Beretta 92F's; which are made out of stainless steel and had their barrels extended from 4.9" to 5.9" each (the 5.9" is the combat MOD barrel) and also adapted for silencers. They are engraved with "9mm Sword Cutlass" on both sides, as well as the Jolly Roger of the infamous pirate Calico Jack (which is also inlaid into the ivory grips), and a manufacture inscription in Thai. Due to her ambidextrous marksmanship skills, she is nicknamed "Two Hand" by the denizens of Roanapur. However, Revy has been seen using a variety of other firearms. She is also quite skilled in hand to hand combat as seen when fighting Roberta and multiple other enemies through the series and manga. 'Trivia' *According to CIA agents on Basilan Island, towards the end of episode 12, Revy is still notorious in the NYPD, particularly at the 27th Precinct. Since the 27th Precinct does not exist in real-life New York City, this throwaway reference may - or may not - indicate an odd connection to Dick Wolf's Law and Order franchise. This is further suggested in a later episode, when Revy specifically mentions the series. *In a flashback a young Revy is seen using a Smith & Wesson Model 439 to shoot cans. *In "Greenback Jane", it is stated that Revy watches Oprah, but this could be just sarcasm. ja:レヴィ Category:Mercenaries Category:Female Characters Category:Lagoon Company Category:Characters